1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control apparatuses, and particularly to a control apparatus for controlling motor velocity and hydraulic pump pressure of a hydraulic machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydraulic machines, such as hydraulic injection molding machines, are operated by hydraulic pumps controlled by motors. Motor velocity and hydraulic pump pressure are controlled by a control apparatus to make moveable elements of the injection molding machine work. Generally, product engineers manually adjust velocity and pressure according to experience, which may not be accurate and is inconvenient.
What is needed is to provide a velocity-pressure control apparatus of a hydraulic machine to overcome the above-described shortcomings.